dividedkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Unification Treaty
The Unification Treaty was a treaty that established the United Earth Colonies, which was known as the Earth Colonial Union. Unification Treaty On this, the Sixth day of February, Twenty-Two-Sixty, we do sign the treaty of Unification, and therefore establish the Earth Colonial Union (ECU). Article 1 We establish the mother-world of Earth as the Capital of the ECU. Its government shall be a democratically elected body that shall include an Overlord, a Parliament of Overseers, and a High Court. :I. The Overlord, is the Executive of the government. They command the military, police, law-enforcement of all kinds, matters of state, and also serve as the spokesman, and face of the government. The Overlord shall be elected using an Electoral College of Overseers from each member world. An Overlord must be aged thirty, and be a civilian of the ECU in order to be elected. Their terms will last six years before they must be voted on again. :II. The Parliament of Overseers is the Legislative branch in the ECU. Each member world elects five Overseers. One acts as a governor over that planet, and the other four journey to the Capital to take part in the Parliament. They shall be elected by an electoral college put in place by the people. An Overseer must be aged twenty-five, and be a civilian of the planet on which they are running for at least eight years, and also a citizen of the ECU. Their terms will last eight years before they must be voted on again. :III. The High Court will be the Judiciary branch of the ECU. It will be divided into several groups. The United Supreme High Court is the highest court in the ECU. Below that are the Star Sector Courts which have jurisdiction over Star Sectors. Below that are System Courts that have jurisdiction over their own star systems. Below that are Planetary Supreme Courts that shall have the highest jurisdiction on their own worlds. The courts that govern each planet, and their divisions shall be determined by the planetary Governors, and Legislatures. Article 2 The Earth Colonial Union is a United Government that provides protection to each member planet, but not without the help of local military. :I. Each Member Planet has the right to establish, and care for their own fleets and armed forces. While the planetary forces are under command of the Planetary Governor, they also answer to the ECU Overlord, whose power and influence outranks that of the Governors. :II. The Central Government has the power to organize existing Planetary Fleets into a central Primary Fleet. :III. The Central Government organizes the fleets into Jurisdiction over developing systems. Article 3 All Planets colonized by the ECU are automatically under its protection. Once the planetary government is established, and there is enough localized military power, the planet's citizens vote on whether to become a member state of the ECU. :I. If the planet votes to become a member, the protection of the ECU is extended. The planet then elects Overseers to represent the planets interests in the ECU Parliament. :II. If the planet votes not to become a member, the protection of the ECU lasts two more years, then slowly decreases over another year in order to transition the control of planetary defense to the planet itself. Article 4 All Planets colonized before this treaty have the opportunity to ratify the treaty, and to join the ECU, or not to join. :I. If any planet refuses to ratify the treaty, the ECU will no longer trade with the planet. :II. If any planet chooses to simply ratify the treaty, and not join the ECU, relations will continue to maintain civil relations with them. Article 5 In order to maintain security, a clear guideline of response must be put in place. :I. Fleets must be put in place to defend every member world. If any foreign armada enters the proximity of the planet, they must have authorization. ::a. If the fleet or armada is a member of the ECU, and does not have authorization, or their presence was not requested by the High Admiral, they will be kept at a safe distance until the situation is resolved. ::b. If the fleet or armada is from a non-member planet, and their presence is not authorized by the ECU, the defense fleet will insist that the foreign fleet leave immediately. If they do not comply after insistence, and after warning shots, they must be engaged in battle, and the ECU informed. ::If the fleet is from a non-member planet that affirmed the Unification Treaty, the ECU will have no other choice than to send its fleet to the planet, and occupy the world. :II. Fleets must be put in place to defend claimed systems. ::a. If the fleet or armada is a member of the ECU, and does not have authorization, or their presence was not requested by the High Admiral, they must leave the system until the situation is resolved. ::b. If the fleet or armada is from a non-member planet, and their presence is not authorized by the ECU, the defense fleet will insist that the foreign fleet leave immediately. If they do not comply after insistence, and after warning shots, they must be engaged in battle until they leave the system, and the ECU informed. ::If the fleet is from a non-member planet that affirmed the Unification Treaty, the ECU will have no other choice than to send its fleet to the planet, and occupy the world. ::c. Every planet in a claimed system is under the control and protection of those who claimed it. It is prohibited, therefore, for any other organization of planets, or independent world to conduct any scouting in the system. ::If any fleet that conducts scouting operations on a claimed planet, and is from a non-member planet that affirmed the Unification Treaty, the ECU will have no other choice than to send its fleet to the planet, and occupy the world.